A fiber optic cable typically includes: (1) an optical fiber; (2) a buffer layer that surrounds the optical fiber; (3) a plurality of reinforcing members loosely surrounding the buffer layer; and (4) an outer jacket. Optical fibers function to carry optical signals. A typical optical fiber includes an inner core surrounded by a cladding that is protected by a coating. The buffer layer functions to surround and protect the coated optical fibers. Reinforcing members add mechanical reinforcement to fiber optic cables to protect the internal optical fibers against stresses applied to the cables during installation and thereafter. Outer jackets also provide protection against chemical damage.
Drop cables used in fiber optic networks can be constructed having a jacket with a flat transverse profile. Such cables typically include a central buffer tube containing a plurality of optical fibers, and reinforcing members such as rods made of glass reinforced epoxy embedded in the jacket on opposite sides of the buffer tube. U.S. Pat. No. 6,542,674 discloses a drop cable of a type described above. Flat drop cables of the type described above are designed to be quite robust. However, as a result of such cables being strong and robust, such cables are typically quite stiff, inflexible and difficult to handle. Additionally, such cables can be expensive to manufacture.